The Schizo Radio
by labradorite
Summary: A little game I couldn't resist playing...song fics written before the time ran out--eek! Marriage proposals gone wrong to photographs to funerals...the iPod says it? You do it. -6 quick One-Shots KyoXHaru-


**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

* * *

**1. Lost! –Coldplay**

Haruhi was wet.

Not only was she wet, but she was cold, tired, hungry, and _pissed. _

She had been walking home from school, a perfectly nice spring day, and it had started to pour. Luckily for her there wasn't any thunder or lightning to speak of, but that wasn't to say that the five mile walk home to her condo was going to be fun. She had considered waiting out the storm in a nearby café but decided against it, figuring she could walk home fast enough.

She was wrong.

As she walked miserably down the paved street, cursing the weather, the sky, everything, a stretch limo pulled up next to her. She gawked as Kyouya Ohtori rolled down the tinted window, a smirk prominently featured on his handsome features, and asked her condescendingly "Need a lift?"

Instead of agreeing like she wanted to, she stuck her nose in the air and kept walking, pointedly staring in the other direction. Unfazed, the limo followed behind her, rolling at her pace, the window down as he called to her.

"Haruhi, don't be ridiculous. You're sopping wet, get in and we can talk."

"No."

"Haruhi…"

"Fine." And without any words, she wrenched the door open and slid in next to him, scowling.

"There, now, was that so hard?" His voice was infuriating.

"Shut up, Kyouya, just shut up!"

He smiled broadly. "I love it when you're mad."

* * *

**2. Hallelujah—Rufus Wainwright**

Kyouya stared at the young woman sitting next to him silently, knowing he should do _something _but unable to do it. Watching her thin shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as she gazed down at her mother's grave nearly ripped his heart out, but he knew she needed this; she needed to grieve, to cry, to make up for what she'd lost before she could ever move on.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned into his arm, grasping his hand with all of her strength and he pulled her tightly into an embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"It's okay to cry," he murmured to her, gently caressing her shaking figure. With one final strangled sob, she stopped shaking and turned her tear stained face towards him.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked him quietly. The question floored to him; what a question to ask at her mother's grave!

"Because I love you," he answered simply, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go home."

* * *

**3. Rise Above This—Seether**

The Third Music Room was filled with chaos. Chaotic people, chaotic costumes, chaotic conversations, _anarchy. _Kyouya could barely stand it on a normal day but _today_, a day after he had gotten a mere two hours sleep and hadn't eaten in over six hours…today, someone was going to die.

It was just about to be Tamaki (who was running after the twins, screaming "DADDY TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK THE CUMQUATS!!!!!!") when a small hand touched the cuff of his jacket. He looked down in surprise to see Haruhi staring up at him knowingly.

"Try not to kill anyone today, Kyouya," she whispered, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "It isn't good for business."

She walked away back to her table of (chaotic) customers and he watched her with both amusement and awe.

Maybe he could avoid killing someone today…but only for her.

* * *

**4. Love Story—Taylor Swift**

"Haruhi, will you marry me?"

"…what?"

"I asked you to marry me."

"…you could ask me with a little more…I dunno…_romance._"

He didn't answer.

"Try again." She ordered him, sitting gracefully on a nearby tree stump.

"Excuse me?"

"I said try again. I didn't find that proposal acceptable."

"Haruhi…"

"Kyouya, you're asking me to be your wife, not to pass the salt. Ask me again."

He knelt on one knee and took her hands with his. "Haruhi, from the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one. Like a blossoming rose on a spring day—"

"Oh, shut up. I don't know why I bother sometimes."

"You could just say no, Haruhi, you don't have drag out your refusal."

"Who said I was going to say no?"

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I didn't say that, either."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're patronizing."

"Dammit, Haruhi, will you marry me or not?"

"Sure."

"Because if you won't, I'd rather you just say no and let me be on my miserable way—"

"I said yes, you idiot. Give me the ring."

* * *

**5. Bookends Theme—Simon and Garfunkel**

"Oh, my goodness, Kyouya. Look how young we look!"

"We w_ere_ young, my dear, we were thirty."

"And little Tamaki, he looks so happy!"

"I still can't believe you made me name our child after that idiot."

"After 65 years of marriage you still call him an idiot?"

"Haruhi, regardless of how old that idiot is, he will always be an idiot." The old man took his wife's hand tenderly, smacking a kiss on the back of it. "This picture was taken just after his wedding, do you remember? He accidently spun his new wife into the cake."

"…okay, you're right. He's an idiot."

* * *

**6. We Are the Champions—Queen**

"Oh, Kyouya, I'm so proud of you!" The crazy blonde gushed, pushing his other well-wishers out of his way.

"Congratulations, Ohtori-sama!" Guests pushed tightly against him, hoping to put in a good word for their company or apply for a job. Searching over the heads of his "friends," he sought out the one well-wisher he actually _wanted _to talk to.

"Kyouya," her quiet voice sounded from behind him. Ignoring the pressing crowd, he turned around and took her in his arms, sweeping gracefully onto the nearly empty dance floor. "Congratulations," she whispered after having caught her breath. They swirled and twirled elegantly to the relaxing waltz, and he caught her chin with his hand and pressed his lips to hers earnestly.

"It's been a long time, Haruhi," his voice was husky and low, oddly emotional. "Will you stay with me?"

"Kyouya, just because you inherited the Ohtori business doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

He stared into her eyes, searching for any doubt; he needed her to say it, the one word that would complete his life. "Will you stay with me?"

Their eyes met, and she smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was a odd one! Er, they're sort of weird, but that's all in the fun of this challenge. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
